Effective treatment of various viral infections has been a goal of medical researchers for years. One such virus that is a focus of recent research is Herpes Simplex virus. Herpes Simplex occurs in two antigenic types, Herpes febrilis and Herpes genitalis, referred to as Type 1 and Type 2 or HSV-1 and HSV-2, respectively. Infection is often manifested by the appearance of vesicular eruptions, herpetic lesions (commonly referred to as fever blisters or cold sores when they occur on or about the lips or mouth), or other clinical manifestations that can involve any part of the body. Persons with Herpes Simplex infections are likely to have recurrent periods of lesion development spaced by periods of remission.
While no cure is presently known for Herpes Simplex in either form, certain substances have been advanced for management of the disease. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,763 to McHugh a method for treating inflammatory viral infections such as Herpes Simplex and acne was disclosed involving the application of 3,3-bis(p-hydroxyphenyl)phthalide, in amounts up to 100 milligrams, preferably 15 to 30 milligrams initially and repetitively at predetermined intervals.
U.S. application Ser. No. 633,255 filed by me on July 23, 1984 discloses a method for treating Herpes Simplex infection condition which includes administering to a person having said condition an effective dosage of bisacodyl, i.e., phenol, 4,4'-(2-pyridinylmethylene)bis, diacetate ester.
There is a need in the art, however, for improved methods for treating Herpes Simplex infection in humans as well as a need for methods for treating various viral infections in both animal and human hosts caused by enveloped viruses other than Herpes Simplex. There is also a need in the art for improved methods for treating infections in both animal and human hosts caused by various non-enveloped viruses such as Rotavirus, which infects cattle and also can cause severe diarrhea and resulting death in human infants.
Preferably, the method provided for treating such viral infections incorporates the use of a single compound (ingredient) or family of compounds that can be administered to the animal or human topically or internally (systemically or locally) and which is effective against a plurality of viral infections caused by both enveloped and non-enveloped viruses.
Compositions are also needed for inactivating viruses on surfaces such as, for example, on bathroom and kitchen fixtures and the like.